


in the beginning, there was you.

by MetaAllu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, M/M, Sugar Baby Shiro (Voltron), Sugar Daddy, Teasing, hunk just wants to spoil his boy, sugar daddy hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: based off an rp with the splenda daddy of my dreams.





	in the beginning, there was you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hella_Queer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Queer/gifts).



> based off an rp with the splenda daddy of my dreams.

“Hey,” Hunk says from the couch where he’s been typing away on his laptop for the last half an hour. Shiro looks up, a piece of dried mango in his mouth, thumb pressed up against the spine of his book to keep it open to the page he’s on.

“What’s up?”

“Have you ever been to Hawaii?”

Shiro narrows his eyes suspiciously. “No, I have not,” he says, and then he’s crawling closer and Hunk is holding his laptop away from him and Shiro makes a  _ noise _ .

“Hunk! Hunk, do  _ not _ \--”

“But,  _ baby _ ,” he practically whines. “I wanna spoil you.”

“You spoil me enough!” Shiro squawks, his entire face and neck going red. He tries, futilely, to grab the laptop, but Hunk sets it down, and then he grabs Shiro’s hips with his huge mitts and pulls Shiro right into his lap so that his thick, delicious thighs are framing Hunk’s waist.

“Baby,” he says again, softer. He cups Shiro’s chin, tilts his head, kisses his neck. “Come on. Let me take you somewhere nice. Let me spoil you. You spoil me all the time.”

“I-I don’t--” Shiro protests and Hunk grabs a handful of his ass and squeezes.

“You do,” he says, “And if we get to Hawaii, and you feel bad, you can just pay me back by letting me buy you the  _ tiniest  _ swimsuit and then rub sunscreen over every. Inch. of your skin.”

Shiro shudders as Hunk’s voice dips lower, hand traveling up the back of his shirt as he speaks.

“Daddy,” he breathes, hips grinding down and Hunk groans, pulling him in closer.

“Yeah?” he whispers.

“Yeah,” Shiro answers. “Yeah, okay. Anything you want. I… I’ll be good.”

Hunk hums, pulling Shiro’s shirt up over his head.

“Yeah,” he agrees. “You will be. Always a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Shiro manages as Hunk’s hand slides down into his pants, then into his underwear. Hunk grabs the base of the plug kept snugly inside of his baby’s hole and gives it a little tug.

“Wanna get naked for me?”

“Yes,” Shiro answers, and he’s whining now, and whines again when Hunk pulls away. He makes quick work of his clothes, then crawls into Hunk’s lap, pawing at his pants. “Please,” he whines. “Want it.”

“I know, baby. Don’t worry. I’ll give it to you,” Hunk soothes. Sometimes Shiro wants it so bad he gets a little teary-eyed. It’s so cute…

Hunk eases the plug out, then slathers on some extra lube before helping Shiro line up, holding himself in place until Shiro has started to sink down. He watches in delight as Shiro flushes high on his cheeks, eyes rolling shut.

“Mmh,” he whines. “Nnn, daddy, ‘s good. ‘S so… Ah, fuck.”

“Yeah,” Hunk growls, squeezing Shiro’s hips, pulling him down. Shiro’s cock twitches, dripping precome and Hunk laughs. “You like that? Like when I make you take it?”

Shiro nods, grabbing onto his daddy tightly, and Hunk laughs, 

“Don’t worry, baby,” he coos. “Gonna fuck you right.”


End file.
